


don't scare me

by mrsonmyr



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 14:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20259514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsonmyr/pseuds/mrsonmyr
Summary: Blue and Gansey are house sitting when they hear a noise.





	don't scare me

Richard Gansey invited his girlfriend Blue Sargent to come with him to DC while he was house sitting for his parents who were out on the campaign trail. Usually one of the maids would have come to check up on the place, water the plants and enjoy the quiet. Gansey offered his services, not remembering the last time he was in his parents' home and there wasn’t at least thirty people there. Blue accepted his invitation, she had the weekend off at Nino’s and she thought this would be a fun weekend for the two to escape Henrietta. 

They arrived Saturday morning and spent the morning and afternoon outside swimming in the large pool, sunbathing and sipping on iced tea that was in the fridge. Gansey walked down to the pool house and brought out an inflatable pool flamingo for Blue to float on. They went inside once their fingers were pruney. Blue was searching through the pantry to find something to eat when the gardeners came to mow and trim the Gansey’s front garden, Blue offered them sandwiches and iced tea. 

They sat in the sun room and played chess for what felt like hours. Gansey taught her how to play and Blue soon became very competitive, refusing to let this rich boy beat her in a game of chess. They decided to eat dinner downstairs in the home theatre, watching one of the old black and white movies that Mr. Gansey has been collecting long before his children were born. Blue had never heard of the movie before but she thought the lead actor was handsome, similar to Gansey with his timeless good looks. She fell asleep near the end of the movie, tired from swimming and being in the sun for most of the day. Gansey must have carried her up because she woke in his room. Unsure of the time, she rolled over and saw that it was pitch black out. Gansey was sitting at his desk with a lamp on, reading one of the books that was on his mahogany bookshelf. 

“Did you hear that?” Blue asks. 

Gansey sets his book down and turned to Blue, “no. What was it?” 

“It sounded like a bang. Or a rattle.” She sat up feeling a little paranoid. 

“This is an older house, it was probably just the pipes.” 

Then a very distinct  _ bang  _ happened again, this time a little louder and Gansey realized it probably wasn’t the pipes. Not wanting to worry his girlfriend he tells her it’s probably just a raccoon outside. 

“Raccoons don’t make that loud of noises.” Blue told him, sceptical. 

“But they have little hands, it’s probably out there looking for food. It’s fine.” Blue looked at him, her eyes narrowed at his  _ little hands  _ comment. 

“Will you go check what it is?” 

“Jane, I can assure you it’s just an animal. We’re safe here.” Gansey, a little nervous now and not wanting to go out into the dark. 

Another  _ crash _ . Blue and Gansey lock eyes in a panic. “I don’t really want to be murdered in a mansion, that won’t do a lot for my image. Please.” She begs him. 

Gansey, tall and muscular from being on the crew team, didn’t feel equipped enough to fend off an intruder. He knew there was a baseball bat in his parents room in case of emergencies but he didn’t know how strong his swing was. Especially if whatever out there had a gun. 

“Okay. Stay here.” He opened the door and went down the hall to his parents room to retrieve the bat, Blue watched him creep down the stairs with the weapon. 

“Gansey what are you going to do with that?” She whispered over the banister but it was more like a yell. 

“Just stay up there until I say.” He adjusted his glasses and flickered the porch lights to maybe send a sign to whatever was out there that people were home. Don’t intrude. Please. 

Blue, refusing to stay put, followed Gansey down the stairs and stood next to him while they looked out the front windows trying to see what was causing the noise. It didn’t look like any animals were out there, no sign of people either. 

What sounded like a doorknob rattling startled Blue, causing her to grasp at Ganey’s arm, squeezing him hard. He knew that it was coming from the side of the house, whoever was here was trying to enter from the East entrance. He looked down at Blue and quietly, “maybe you should call the police. There’s a phone in my room if you want to lock yourself in there.” 

They were out of time, whoever it was had entered the house, footsteps clicking. The sound getting louder as they got closer. Blue stood behind Gansey, using his large body as a shield as he held the bat up ready to swing. 

They all started screaming when the person rounded the corner and saw two figures in the dark, one holding a bat. 

“Good Lord! Put that thing down!” They screamed. 

“Helen?” Gansey yelled, recognizing his sister's voice. 

She walked to the light switch, illuminating them. Helen saw her brother, baseball bat raised with a look of fear on his face, and tiny Blue Sargent behind him, clinging to his sweater. 

“What are you doing here?” He asked setting the bar down. “Why didn’t you use the front door?” 

“I was here last weekend and I left some clothes here that I needed for my date tomorrow night. Dad must have changed the gate access code so I climbed it.” 

“You climbed over the front gate?” Blue asked, almost sounding amazed. 

“Then the front door was locked so I went around the side to find the spare key.” 

“Why didn’t you just ring the bell?” Gansey asked, he felt his heart rate go down back to normal now. 

“I didn’t think anyone would be here. I knew mom and dad were out of town.” She explained. 

“You scared the shit out of us.”

“Dick what were you going to do with that bat? You’ve never played baseball before.” 

“We thought you were some kind of intruder! Get your things, I need to go to bed.” Gansey says, wiping a drop of sweat from his forehead. 

“You two are here all alone? For the entire weekend?” Helen asks, looking the couple over. Blue and Gansey nod. “I respect that. Have fun. Maybe set the alarm if you’re so scared. Oh, and don’t tell dad I scaled the gate.”


End file.
